custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saursapien
Saursapiens (also known as Archosians) are a sapient species of beings native to the island of Archosa. History One of the first races to be created by Mata Nui, the Saursapiens colonized the island of Archosa. The Saursapiens were known to not get along with the Lepidians, also inhabitants of Archosa, and were known to have fought a war against them until a peace treaty was formed. When the Xevthian Empire attempted to conquer their land, the Saursapiens' attempted to repel them, though after a week-long struggle, finally submitted. They were later freed when the Hand of Artakha defeated the Empire. They were one of the primary sources of military and weapon smiths for the Barraki warlord known as Carapar. After the League of Six Kingdom's defeat, however, the Saursapiens elected one of their own as the ruler of Archosa and began creating various tools and other goods for other lands. Several years ago, the Saursapiens had an argument with the Necronites over the price the Saurspaiens demanded for the parts and tools they made, which the Necronites needed to make their weapons and machines. The higher price eventually lead to several Necronite bandits and criminals ambushing Saursapien cargo vessels, and selling their loot to the Necronites on Nocterra. Believing the leaders of Nocterra ordered such thefts, the high leaders of Archosa sent strike teams of Saursapiens and Lepidians to Nocterra to sabotage their factories. This eventually lead to the Necronites declaring war on Archosa, a war that lasted over three years before the Brotherhood of Makuta finally managed to calm the warring lands, who finally compromised and came to an uneasy truce. Recently, Toa Zuvak made an alliance with the Archosians on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. The island's ruler has been sending troops of Saursapien soldiers to various locations to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta ever since. Appearance, Abilities, & Traits Saursapiens are an ancient people, usually standing roughly eight to eight and a half feet tall, and having a reptilian appearance. They possess large spikes that run down the length of the back. Males tend to be slightly larger than females and sport larger, more pronounced back spikes. They have large claws and muscular tails. Saursapiens are known to possess three natural abilities: *They have impressive physical stamina, granting them great strength and durability. *They are amphibious, allowing them to breathe both air and water. *Saurapiens can absorb the properties of any solid substance they are touching. *They are capable of shielding their minds from telepathy and other forms of mental probing. Social Structure and Interactions While short tempered and stubborn at times, Saursapiens are generally peaceful. They rarely get involved in disputes that could lead to wars, preferring to solve such matters with peace. This, however, does not mean the Saursapien military is anything to be taken lightly. Archosa possesses one of the most feared fighting forces known. Saursapiens are highly intelligent and possess an inventive nature. They are known to be master craftsmen and carvers Known Saursapiens *Kevtho *Ohtvek (Technically a "double" of Kevtho) *An unnamed Saursapien who rules Archosa. *An unnamed Saursapien whose power was "borrowed" from Vakumi *Possesser *"Crusher" Trivia *"Saursapien" is a combination of Greek and Latin words. "Saur" is derived form the Greek word σαῦρος, or sauros, which means "lizard" or "reptile". "Sapien" is Latin for "wise". So, Saursapien translates into "Wise Lizard", or "Wise Reptile". *User KylerNuva confirmed that his Dark Hunter "Crusher" is a member of the Saursapien species. Category:Saursapien Category:Sapient Species Category:Toa Hydros Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species